harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nymphadora Tonks
Spoiler OMFG i'm just reading the beginning of HBP and i happened to read the end of this article that spoils the death of Dumbledore. So I added the spoiler-warning... The following unsigned comment was made by '' If you are not aware... Tonks's death date is not mentioned, but it mentions her death later in the article. is she dead in real life :I'm not sure who asked the question but the actor, Nathalia Tena, isn't dead. The character Nymphadora Tonks died in the final Battle of Hogwarts. Mafalda Hopkirk 09:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) : : :I HATE IT!! tonks and remus dead in the end of the deathly hallows! :( : House About the mother of Tonks: Wasn't it stated that Slytherin got all of the Blacks except Sirius? So, as a Black, Andromeda would most probably have been Slytherin. matt-- 01:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC)-- 01:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC) were do you live :You are probably right about Andromeda. Mafalda Hopkirk 09:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Yes Andromeda did end up in Slytherin but chose to go against her pro-pure blood ways and married a Muggle born. This further backs up the statement that Dumbledore says to Harry about "how are choices shape who we really are." Long live Nymphadora Tonks Lupin!!!!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 20:01, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Tonks House was never stated, '''anywhere, '''I for one think she would be a Gryffindor because shes a brave badass Auror! Not Hufflepuff!!!! LIARS ARE ON WIKIA!!! Nee? How do we know that she actually changed her last name after marrying Remus? 17:23, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Why wouldn't she?-- 17:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Well some women don't change their surnames after marriage? Gato1985 14:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Tonks uses her surname instead of her first name, so she's probably quite attached to it and might not have changed it. And anyway, I think it's wrong to assume that all the female characters changed their names, as it's not stated anywhere in the books. I would like to hear what JK Rowling has to say on that. When she says they did change their surnames, fine, but until then, I think we should restrain ourselves from such changes. 17:41, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Is she ever referred to as Mrs. Lupin or as a "Lupin" or Nymphadora Lupin, etc.? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think so... 18:08, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Then I'll remove it. If there is proof it can be added back. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's been over a year, I came here to point out the same thing (it's unlikely she'd change her preferred moniker from "Tonks" to "Lupin", and she didn't like "Nymphadora"), and I can't see any reason to think she'd take Remus' last name when she used her own as she did. Changed unless someone reverts me. Steve and Jock 17:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::In addition, the Policy page says "An article's title should contain the last name used through out the Harry Potter series, regardless of marriage." I realize it's not the title you're arbitrarily changing, it's just the headings, but I think the same policy could well apply in spirit. Especially for "Tonks" who was *never* referred to as "Lupin". :Your edits were reverted for 1.) Last discussion on this was a year ago - no one's changed it so they must be okay with. 2.) Same reasoning applied to this article is also present in Hermione's, Luna's, and several other articles. I believe there was a community discussion regarding married names in articles, and this was the result. If you want to change it, propose a change in the forums, as it will affect more than this article. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] ([[User talk:Cavalier One|''Wizarding Wireless Network]]) 20:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ekhm.. the same goes for other characters, I think. 04:03, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Depends on the character. A lot of them are referred to by their married names -- there really aren't that many characters married during canon events so they pretty much all have a name they use. Anyway there's a discussion going on about it current at Forum talk:Middle names. Also, anyone can edit if you feel they shouldn't be there you can change it. Just be prepared for users to revert your edits if they disagree. What articles in particular need to be changed? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Geat!That's made me and the gender gang really happy ;). Gato1985 06:20, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I don't want to wage a battle on other users, Gato and me just wanted to raise a point ;) I hope we get an answer from JK some day and everything will be clear :] 02:50, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I understand and if you do feel a character shouldn't say it then feel free to bring it up on that article's talk page. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 03:47, 13 August 2008 (UTC) No battle ment here, I'm just kidding around. Gato1985 07:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Note: Not only is she never called Lupin after her marriage, Remus still calls her Tonks after their marriage ("Tonks is going to have a baby"). -- Noneofyourbusiness 01:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Lupin just calls her "Dora", never "Tonks" after their marriage. That was actually Hermione ("Tonks had the baby!"). Hermione just said that because she is used to calling her "Tonks". There is no evidence to support that Tonks never Lupin's name, hence the nee being there.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :He only actually calls her "Dora" after Teddy is born when he visits Shell Cottage with the news and the rest of the time he does call her "Tonks," but he is always addressing someone who would call her "Tonks" (Harry/Ron/Hermione or his fellow Order members). The impression I get is that he calls her "Dora" at home, but being Lupin adjusts what he calls her depending on who he's talking to. At Shell Cottage, he was giddy and excited about his son's birth and just called her "Dora" without thinking about it. He's described as seeming "dazed in his own happiness" and hugs half the room when he'd previously only ever hugged Tonks. - NothingProfound :Even though she married R. Lupin I think that she should just be called 'Tonks'. :Lupin himself says repeatedly that he is "married to Nymphadora Tonks" when identifying himself in Deathly Hallows. Not to rehash an old argument, but considering that they married quietly and didn't want anybody outside their small circle to know due to the perils of both her Black family connections and their work as Order members, she wouldn't have changed her name post-marriage based on safety grounds alone. Then of course, she has a precedent in McGonagall, who kept her maiden name even after marriage just because! :D --aislingyngaio (talk) 10:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Pure speculation Someone has made recent edits that say that after Bill and Fleur's wedding, Tonks and Remus split up, Remus believing their son would be a were wolf. this is not true. the books almost always show where harry is, so when would they have shown this stuff about Tonks and Remus? It was never even mentioned, so don't add it back. : It is mentioned, when Remus shows up at Grimmauld Place, when HRH are hiding there. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|('Talk)]] 15:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::It has been reverted. I wrote the article, and researched it exhaustively. None of it is fancruft, and is supported by the books themselves. - [[User:Cavalier One|'''Cavalier One]](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:24, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hufflepuff, not Slytherin On J.K. Rowling.com http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=117, it says that she is a Hufflepuff. The article even uses that link as a reference, but says the is a Slytherin? 14:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Fixed it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 14:34, 4 October 2008 (UTC) So she is in Hufflepuff? --Lupin & Kingsley 01:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) No.ShirleyA 11:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) She is in Hufflepuff she mentions it in orderofthe pheonix and she seems like oneArgionember 19:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It is not '''mentioned anywhere! I for one think she is a Gryffindor, everytime I try to edit her house as 'Unknown' '''which it is, everyone replaces it with Hufflepuff, I've also clicked on the websites and nothing about Tonks has come up, I would really prefer if you could change her house to unknown and keep it that way. 15:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose you're making the common mistake of reckoning that because she was an Auror, she "must have been" in Gryffindor. You're forgetting that Peter Pettigrew displayed very Slytherin-like traits, yet was a Gryffindor, and that Hermione Granger was also a Gryffindor despite being a good match for Ravenclaw; so arguing that somebody best fits one house or another proves nothing. As for Tonks, it may well be that no canon source currently states her house; but the fact remains that past canon sources including the old version of J K Rowling's site mention her house as Hufflepuff. Also, all sites returned by a Google search for "nymphadora tonks house" give her house as Hufflepuff. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Patronus What was Tonk's Patronus before it became a werewolf? -- CocoaZen 06:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Good question, I would like to know too.Still Learning 17:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hair in Half Blood Prince Is it my eyes, or does Nymphadora's hair have a dark pink tint in the Half Blood Prince movie. You have to look closely, it's sort of a lilac shade. That, along with the fact they cut her hair, means the film makers were making Tena more Tonks-y, and should definently be stated in the article.Xnaminex 22:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Tonks Picture Who changed her main picture? This looks nothing like the Tonks I know and love! yes i agree(plz put a signature)Nishant77 06:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) This infobox picture really doesn't do her justice, and she looks a lot... manlier... than usual. Would it be possible to change it, or has this picture been voted in? --Emmy (★) 15:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree aswell. It think it should be changed. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : :I Think her picture shoul be one from Deathly Hallows: Part 2 instead of Part 1 :Thats a good idea, I love the picture of Tonks in the OotP where shes using wand light in the dark and walking through Harrys door, it really compliments her and the lighting is perfect -Tonks 15:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sirius Black Shouldn't there be I whole bit on Sirius not just part of family and Tonks and Sirius were quite close. CattyLuna 11:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC)CattyLuna I agree 15:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Poopmachine deleted all the text from this article! What are we gonna do? Dement0r 19:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :It has been fixed and the user warned. - Nick O'Demus 20:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Year of Birth How do we know what year Tonks was born? Pack Alpha of Europe 02:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Tonks tells Harry that she has only been out of Auror training for a year in Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 3, and Harry learns that Auror training takes three years in Chapter 29 of the same book. Since Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 3 is set in August 1995, Tonks would've graduated from Hogwarts four years earlier in June 1991 (along with Charlie Weasley), placing her birth in 1972 or 1973. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::This is on the assumption that she started Auror training right away... Pack Alpha of Europe 04:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Another factor to take into consideration is that Andromeda must have been born between late 1951 and early 1955 based on the birth years listed for her sisters on the Black family tree. Even assuming the earliest possible scenario, with Bellatrix born in January/February 1951 and Andromeda born in November/December 1951, Andromeda would've started at Hogwarts in 1963 and left in June 1970. Tonks' earliest possible birthday would thus be early 1971 unless Andromeda got pregnant and/or gave birth while she was still in Hogwarts (not impossible, but unlikely). Andromeda's age in combination with the timeline of Tonks' Auror training suggests a birth year of 1972 or 1973. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Pregnancy In the DH novel, Tonks and Lupin announce their marriage on July 27 before the Battle over Little Whinging, and Lupin tells the Trio that Tonks is pregnant when he finds them at Grimmauld Place on August 4. In the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, however, the couple's marriage is apparently already common knowledge by July 27, and Tonks tries to announce the pregnancy before the battle instead: :LUPIN: Just remember, Fleur, once you’re married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now. :TONKS: My husband, the joker. By the way, wait until you hear the news! Remus and I are -- It's mentioned in Harry Potter Page to Screen that Jany Temime designed "wizard maternity wear" for Tonks to wear in Deathly Hallows and she considered it one of her "most interesting challenges." Tonks appears to be "showing" in this promotional photo of her in the dress she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Of course, since Teddy was born in April 1998, Tonks could've only been at most a month along on the day of the wedding (August 1, 1997), which is too early for a pregnancy "show" in most cases. Not sure how to reconcile the timing disparity when it comes to captioning images in this and other articles. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Bellatrix Lestrange About her duel with Bella, I am starting to think that Tonks was distracted when Bellatrix cast a curse at Sirius Black. It was quite a long duel so Tonks did last long. 07:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Scorpius is not Tonks' second cousin Scorpius Malfoy is listed as her second cousin. This is incorrect. He is her first cousin once-removed, or simply cousin once-removed. I have done much genealogy research and I know the correct use and definitions of the terms. If there is no "removed", then they are in the same generation, first of all. A first cousin is your parents' niece/nephew. A second cousin is your grandparents' grand-niece or grand-nephew. A first cousin once-removed is your first cousin's kid, and a second cousin once-removed is your second cousin's kid. A first cousin twice-removed is your cousin's grandkid, i.e. Sirius' first cousins twice-removed are Teddy and Scorpius-they are his cousin's (Andromeda and Narcissa) grandchildren. If it helps to give examples, Scorpius is Teddy's second cousin, as their parents are cousins, and their grandparents (Andromeda and Narcissa) were siblings. This should be fixed. 17:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : . As Scorpius (and his mother, for that matter) are too distantly related to Tonks to be listed in the infobox (per policy), I've merely solved this issue by removing them from it entirely. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I always thought that "cousin-in-law" was allowed in the Family box; brother/sister-in-law is, so surely "cousin-in-law" would be? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 19:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Tonks House - Unknown Tonks House was never stated, anywhere, '''I for one think she would be a Gryffindor because shes a brave badass Auror! Not Hufflepuff!!!! It is '''not '''mentioned anywhere! I for one think she is a Gryffindor, everytime I try to edit her house as 'Unknown' '''which it is, everyone replaces it with Hufflepuff, I've also clicked on the websites and nothing about Tonks has come up, I would really prefer if you could change her house to unknown and keep it that way. This really annoys me! 15:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :That particular piece of information comes from J.K. Rowling herself, from an answer to a FAQ question in her Official Site. Of course, since the site was revamped, one can no longer access that particular page, but the Internet Archive provides us with a copy of the page: see it here. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, well, thanks for making it clear but I still want to pretend she's a Gryffindor, she seems much more like one to me, but I suppose J.K Rowling knows her characters more than I do. Thanks.